bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusei Kudo
Yusei Kudo (遊星宮能 , Kudo Yusei) is a Human who also has arrancar powers. History Yusei started out as a 16 year old boy in japon, karakura town. He was always an outcast in high school, and one day, after the most popular group in the school had humiliated him the for the 15th time, Yusei got sick of it. He went home and slit his throat with his father's sword. His death was not acknowledged at the school, and most people didn't even seem to care. All this infuriated Yusei, causing him to go and pick a fight with a large monster. Even though he was a good fighter, the monster, who he learned later was called a hallow, crushed and devoured him.He awoke later in Hueco Mundo, his stomach aching from severe hunger. He looked around, seeing more of the monsters like the one who ate him. They all seemed to be looking at him, not attacking him. He placed a hand on his head, feeling a mask over it, which fell apart after he sat up,a inmense energy burst happened, he set his hand on his head, surprised to feel his hair there again, and his most was almost all gone except for a small shard that wouldn't come off. He also had a sword in his other hand. He got slowly to his feet, finding that he had new clothes a black shikahusho and hakama . Not understanding all this change, he went in search of another who could explain what had happened to him. Personality Yusei is usually depicted as being serious, calm and clear-minded; even in very dangerous situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he fight a battle, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. He is also very close to his friends and very hesitant to put them in harm's way. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power:'Despite his origins as a human, Yusei has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy possibly due to him being a Human-shinigami hybrid, The density and magnitude of his reiatsu is impressive, as it is capable of disrupting electronics and causing weather pattern shifts whenever it is fully released. yuseii's spiritual pressure is absolutely massive as a shinigami.His spiritual power is dense and overwhelming;.His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances,he boasts a large appetite, which is a sign of high spiritual power. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist:'Despite his age, is an accomplished swordsman, being able to fight on fair ground with released zanpakutō. yusei uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense,He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. 'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''yusei is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, utilizing many different fighting forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. His main fighting style mixes ninjitsu with jujitsu.He is been able to catch very forceful punches with open hands without trouble, and punch through Espada-level Hierro, which is a very difficult feat to accomplish. '''Flash step expert:'Yusei has shown that he is able to use Flash Steps, at least on par with captain-level Shinigami. In combat, he is capable of attacking the opponent before they register that Kariya is in the vicinity,He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. '''Kidō Expert: As yusei is a human with shinigami powers he not have knowledge about this, he found kidō worthless to learn and rather preferred his swordsmanship skills and his speed. Immense Strength:'''He is able to throw a full-grown man through several buildings with apparent ease.ith only his left hand, he was able to overwhelm several lieutenant level Shinigami by sheer force. Zanpakutō '''Ryūjinmaru(竜条丸, Dragon Deity) has a golden hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular gold guard. yusei wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. Shikai: The Shikai form of Ryujinamru was originally considered to look exactly like the sealed state ,Ryujinmaru is a constant release zanpakutō, and is always in Shikai state. yusei states that the constant release does not interfere with the power of zanpakuto. ''Shikai Special Abilities: ''Ryujinamru is is largely used for melee combat yusei's speed increases for a short time, allowing him to maneuver more quickly and deliver combos at a quicker rate,he cut through multiple objects faster then the eye can see. Ryuga(龍牙, Dragon fang): Special attack that kills 100 hollows with one strike with a massive burst of spiritual energy. Yusei took some time to master this technique, and didn't even know of its strength at first, until Ryujinmaru in his inner world showed it to him. It is gained by sensing the fissure or scar between 2 reiatsu forces. He learns to use it without sensing the scar by putting his own power into it. Until he gained that ability, s a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage, as the compressed spiritual energy . 'Ryuyaiba '(ドラゴンサーベル, Dragon Saber): yusei gathering spiritual energy within his sword, and creates a energy zanpakutō, the reiatsu trapped and pressurized within the sword explosively augments his sword swings. he concentrated reiatsu of the sword is constantly moving, allowing it to cut cleanly through anything.